Mercedes McQueen
}} Mercedes Maria Theresa Immaculata McQueen (previously Owen, Fisher and Browning) is a fictional characterfrom the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Jennifer Metcalfe. She debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 19 June 2006 as the first character to be introduced to the series by series producer, Bryan Kirkwood. In 2008 Metcalfe feared that the character was to be axed but was later reassured by the series producer that she would not be. Mercedes son Gabriel Thomas Cruz McQueen was born in 2015 and his funeral was held a week later she still mentions him time to time. Biography Arrival Mercedes meets Russ Owen and flirts with him, angering his girlfriend, Sophie Burton. Mercedes develops feelings for Russ and they have sex. They begin a relationship after Sophie dies. Russ is diagnosed with a sexually transmitted infection and wrongly accuses Mercedes of having an affair. She is angry with Russ and sleeps with Warren Fox. Mercedes discovers that her mother, Myra McQueen, Is the cause of infection and Russ apologises to Mercedes. Mercedes sleeps with Warren once again and feeling guilty, proposes marriage to Russ. He agrees, revealing that he was also going to propose. On the night before their wedding, Mercedes becomes intoxicated and has sex with Warren for a third time. On the same night, someone attempts to murder Clare Cunningham and Warren is arrested. Warren tries to prove his innocence as he was with Mercedes, but she denies it. At the wedding, Louise Summers Interrupts the proceedings and confronts Mercedes. Mercedes half-sister, Tina Reilly, lies and gives her an alibi. Mercedes and Russ then marry and Warren is charged with Clare's attempted murder. Mercedes agrees to be a witness at Warren's trial and explains their affair, with Russ listening on. Russ then ends their relationship. 2014 Departure In 2014, after Carmel Valentine funeral, Mercedes turns up drunk, Myra claims she wished she was in the coffin after she presumes Mercedes stole Carmel's ring. Mercedes, in an attempt to leave, gets "murdered" by Grace Black (Tamara Wall). 2015 Return Joe Roscoe is sent by Grace to France, where Mercedes is hiding. Mercedes reveals that Grace and her planned to lock Freddie Roscoe up for good. Mercedes returns to Hollyoaks Village. Stillbirth Mercedes has a stillbirth pregnancy. She thinks this when her baby doesn't respond to her after she tells Joe that the baby isn't hers when she is 8 months pregnant. She tells John Paul, and John Paul convinces her to go to the hospital, where the nurse looks and says that she couldn't find a heartbeat and that the baby has died. Her son was named Gabriel Thomas Cruz McQueen. 2016 Return Mercedes left Hollyoaks in 2016 after finding out that Joe Roscoe had cheated on her with Lindsey Butterfield (his ex-girlfriend) whilst she was still going through the aftermath of her stillbirth. She later returned following the imprisonment of Kim Butterfield. Mercedes later becomes adoptive mother to Lexi Roscoe, who's full name is Alexandra Maria-Magdelane Rosa Roscoe after Lindsey is murdered and Freddie can't seem to bond with her. Halloween 2016 After Joe Roscoe had not shown up at his and Mercedes' wedding day, Joanne Cardsley was doing everything she could to be with Joe, but when Joanne saw a banner on the ground under a Ferris wheel at a Halloween fair asking Mercedes to marry him, she pulled out the key on the ferris wheel and thew it away while they were on it. After Joe had convinced Mercedes to marry him, the fire set to the wooden maze by Cameron Campbell to kill Nico Blake reached the fuse box as Mercedes and Joe were getting moved on to a cherry picker to get them down from the Ferris wheel. The fire reaching the fuse box caused an explosion where Joe had to jump on to the cherry picker but slightly missed and it left him dangling from the cherry picker from which he falls to his death. "Who Killed Amy ?" Mercedes was declared as a suspect in Amy Barnes' whodunit murder investigation. Her motive was given after she slept with Amy's fiancée Ryan Knight months before her murder. Seven alternative endings were made for Amy's murder, of all seven suspects in the investigation killing Amy. In Mercedes' ending, Amy was seen confronting her about her affair with Ryan but Mercedes pushes her over, causing her to hit her head off a coffee table. In March 2017, Ryan returns from a holiday in Canada. He rearranges his wedding with Amy and re-proposes to her. At first, she rejects him but Ste Hay convinced Ryan to get back with her. Mercedes attended the wedding however, the reception was drawn to a close after Ste's boyfriend, Harry Thompson, found out that he slept with John Paul. They broke up, with Harry blaming Amy for them breaking after deciding to take Ste's kids, Leah Barnes and Lucas Hay, to live in America with them. Mercedes decides to help Scott Drinkwell get money to pay off James Nightingale's fraudulent credit card bill. Scott and Mercedes break into James' flat and steal goods to reclaim the money. Mercedes realises that she left her phone behind and goes back to the flat to get it. Upon leaving, Mercedes sees a shadow pass by her and enter Amy's flat about the time that she was murdered. Mercedes doesn't find out until the morning that Amy was killed. Mercedes tells Ryan that what she saw. Ryan asks Mercedes to frame Ste but she decides not to. Mercedes watches a DVD of CCTV footage at The Loft where Ryan claimed to be at the time of Amy's murder. His shocking alibi was revealed to be Kyle Kelly, claiming he slept with Ryan at the time of Amy's murder. Mercedes was no longer a suspect in late June 2017. Mercedes left the village with Goldie McQueen to live in America, whilst been sent off by Ryan. A flashback in September 2017 revealed Mercedes' full motive and what could've happened to Amy if she killed her. Harry was first presumed Amy's killer after a flashback showed Harry pushing Amy causing her to hit her head off the coffee table. Five weeks later, Ryan was revealed to be Amy's killer. A flashback showed that Ryan suffocated Amy after she found a voice recording on her phone of Ryan sleeping with Kyle. Harry still believes he killed Amy. Murders Kill Count Murders *Paul Browning- Bludgeoned With A Shovel. Manslaughters *Clare Devine - Mercedes Pushed Clare Onto The Road Where Paul Browning Ran Her Over With his Car But On Purpose. Trivia * In the Meet the McQueens video, released before the introduction of Jacqui McQueen, Mercedes was established as being 19 at the time of her introduction. However, this timeline is retconned switching Mercedes' birth order from 5th of Myra's children to 3rd (she and Carmel switched). Gallery Hollyoaks-jennifer-metcalfe-mercedes-mcqueen-1553444006.jpg Category:Murderers Category:McQueen family Category:Browning family Category:Owen family Category:Fisher family Category:2006 Characters Category:Characters Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2014 departures Category:2015 returns Category:Outdated pages